The present invention pertains to a trash bag holding device particularly suited for use with plastic grocery bags of the type having loop handles.
After purchasing groceries, people frequently save the grocery bags for later use for various purposes. For example, grocery bags have often been used as garbage bags and trash container liners. Until recent inroads made by plastic materials, grocery bags were largely made from stiff paper, ideally suited as trash bags or container liners because the bags kept their shape. Many grocery stores have either switched to or offer as a customer option light weight but durable plastic grocery bags as an economical or environmentally driven alternative. While the plastic bags are easily folded and stored due to the high flexibility thereof, convenient use as garbage bags is extremely limited. The bags are not sufficiently self-supporting enough to be substituted for the traditional at-home uses provided by the paper bag predecessors.
It is therefore one paramount object of the present invention to provide for a device permitting convenient use of plastic grocery bags as trash containers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device employed to use with plastic grocery bags that is easily accessible in the typical household.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device that can be used with plastic grocery bags of the looped handle type that can keep the bag open when hanging from the device to easily accept trash.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be evident following a reading of the detailed description and drawings as set forth below.